How Team CFVY handles bullies
by devilnightking100
Summary: A fic I thought up where Velvet comes home with bruises but refuses to tell her team how she got them. They of course find out anyway and invite Team CRDL in for a "little chat" about picking on everyone's favorite bunny girl. T for safety and the only ship of this story is friendship. Only Cardin's name is mentioned because I don't care to learn the names of the others.


_**I know it's been done to death, but I was watching my favorite team take out the Grimm horde during The Breach and read a comment that got me thinking.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It was Yatsuhashi that noticed it first. Velvet had come back to their dorm room nursing her ear but refused to share any details. After three more times of her coming back like that, Coco began to notice and Fox soon after. Still they could get nothing out of their faunus teammate. That was about when Coco decided to do some investigating while assigning the boys to keep a very discreet eye on the bunny girl. With Velvet protected, Coco began hunting for answers.

...

"Hey Ruby, can I talk to you for a moment?" the fashionista called to the fellow team leader.

Ruby zipped over after a quick dismissal of her team. "What's up Coco?" the reaper asked, her signature grin plastered on her face.

"Velvet's been coming back to our room with bruises on her ears and I was wondering if you had noticed anything _happening_ around her." Coco explained.

Ruby's usually cheerful look faded. "I was hoping you'd ask about that soon." she sighed. "Before you get mad, Velvet made me promise not to tell you, and I bargained that if she asked, I wouldn't lie. Now that you have, maybe you can handle that dick better than us." Coco's eyes widened. For _Ruby Rose_ to swear, there must be something serious going on.

"What's been happening to my bun bun?" Coco demanded.

"Team CRDL." Ruby replied. "It started with them just pulling on her ears, then it got worse. Yang and I actually stepped in a couple times because of how badly we had caught them beating her." If Coco wasn't angry before, she was downright livid now. "Nothing we or the teachers we told did anything about their attitude. Fact remains they need to learn their place in this school." Ruby was pretty much seething alongside the brunette next to her.

"Thank you for the information, Ruby. I'll get right on this." Coco said curtly before turning and pulling out her scroll, dialing Fox and Yatsu as she practically stormed down the halls. "Bring Team CRDL to me." she ordered coldly. "And if they resist, make it painful."

…

An hour later, Yatsuhasi opened the door and threw two of the Team members into the room and Fox threw in the other two right after. Cardin leaped to his feet, reaching for his mace before a voice behind him spoke. "Welcome Team CRDL. I'm so glad you could join us."

Cardin and his goons turned to see Coco sitting cross-legged, arms crossed under her (somewhat ample) chest, and her sunglasses off to reveal burning gray orbs that promised a gruesome death. Cardin wisely (for the first time in his life) put his mace on the ground before joining his team back on the floor. "What is this about Adel?" the redhead demanded.

"This is about what I've heard about your _interactions_ with one of my teammates. Cute brunette, bunny ears, chocolate brown eyes, adorable accent, ringing any bells?" Coco asked with feigned indifference, ignoring every instinct to just point her minigun and kill all four of the miserable little insects before her.

"That little anim-" the mowhawk guy began before finding Fox's wrist blade against his throat.

"No, go ahead. Finish that sentence." Fox dared.

'You can't be this upset over some freaking faunus who-" the small iron mine Yatsuhashi calls a sword is pressed to the side of Cardin's neck before he can finish his insult.

Coco stood, suppressed rage defining every one of her features. "Now here's how this is going to work." she declared. "You four are going to go find Velvet. You are all going to apologize for how you've been treating her. You are then going to avoid her like the plague. Because if I find out any of you have so much as looked at her the wrong way again..." That time she did activate her minigun, clicking the safety off and pointing it at the helpless teens in front of her. "Are we clear?" she asked with a smile. One that promised death to any who defied their wearer. All four boys nodded their heads rapidly, valuing their lives over their punching bag since the loss of Juane.

...

Velvet was smiling, enjoying a small salad she had gotten from the cafeteria at her usual table a little ways from Team RWBY and JNPR. "H-hey. Velvet?" the rabbit fanus stiffened at the sound of Cardin's voice, turning to see said redhead with his goons. "You got a minute?" he asked, looking rather nervous with the whole situation.

Curiously, Velvet nodded, turning to face her tormentors. "What do you four want?" she asked.

"W-we just wanted to apologize for how we've been treating you." mowhawk guy replied, glancing around nervously.

"A-and to say that we won't be bothering you again." goon three added quickly.

"So...later, I guess." Cardin finished, gesturing for his team to follow as he left the girl to her meal.

Coco and the boys arrived soon after. "Hey Velvs. What was that about?" Coco asked in (clearly) fake curiosity.

"How did you find out?" Velvet asked dryly, looking around at her team mates and friends.

"Ruby." Yatsuhashi replied, the only one not looking sheepish in the slightest at the moment. "Coco went to ask questions since you wouldn't tell us what was happening."

Velvet rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Did you scare them?" she asked. Fox nodded.

"I think Cardin shit himself." Coco admitted. Velvet giggled and Team CFVY enjoyed a lunch together without the thoughts of racist bullies plaguing any of their minds.

 _ **And done. I thought of something where Coco and the boys actually killed the four stooges, but that didn't seem quite as fun as terrifying them with a furious trio of badasses and you cannot convince me that if they faced off with Cinder's group in the first rounds instead of the doubles they would have still lost so DON'T EVEN SUGGEST IT! Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you guys thought. Until next time!**_


End file.
